You're Going to Die in There
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Did not like the season finale? Well neither did we so we rewrote it. This is what should have happened to our lovely characters! I put this story in M because the show is Matured Rated.
1. Part 1  The Beginning

_**My tumblr friend Marissa (misguidedghostmarissaa) and I did not like the finale of AHS Season 1, so we decided to rewrite it. This is Part 1 of 2. It follows the episode but adds more details. Part 2 will be different from the episode. We hope that you enjoy! :)**_

Ben went next door to Constance's house to pick up the baby, who still remained nameless. He ignored Constance calling him Michael, the baby wasn't hers to name. He had called Vivien's sister to come and get the baby. Though he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, Ben was planning on taking his own life. He wanted so badly to be with his beautiful wife, to hug his daughter again. That baby wasn't his, he could tell just by looking at him. He belonged to whoever raped his wife. Why should he continue to stick around and raise a baby that wasn't even his?

Constance was running around the kitchen, trying to make sure the baby was fed in time for his nap. Ben knocked on the kitchen door before entering. "Oh, hello Dr. Harmon. I was just about to feed little Michael," she cooed. Ben fought the urge to snap at her.

"I came to get my baby," he insisted. Constance ran to the fridge and grabbed some formula. When she didn't answer his request, he persisted. "Vivien's sister is coming to get him and take him with her. I want my baby, Constance."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Dr. Harmon, now you are a very intelligent man, but you are a very dumb one at that. You can not take this baby into that house. There are forces stronger than you and me, evil forces. They want to cause this baby harm. Do you understand, Dr. Harmon? The child is safest with me." Ben rolled his eyes and reached for the baby. "Those forces, they took your lovely wife away from you. And what about your sweet Violet? Did you buy a casket for her, too, Dr. Harmon? After all you have lived through, everything thing you have seen, how can you still be so blind?"

"I just want my baby, Constance!" he shouted back.

She stepped back. "I can't stop you, but mark my words, you will regret it."

Ben ignored her warning and grabbed the baby's carrier. He stopped when he noticed the picture of Tate and his sister Addie, smiling. All the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave, he now understood that Constance was Tate's mom.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"In a grave, where he's been for longer than he was alive."

Ben stepped closer to her. "When I leave this house, you better shut and lock the door behind me, and pray I _never_ come back here." When he returned home, he laid the baby down for a nap and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Maybe the alcohol would give him enough strength to pull the trigger. He placed the gun barrel in his mouth and shed a tear.

Just as he began to put some pressure on the trigger, the baby started crying. He remembered that Vivien's sister wouldn't be home until the following day. It wasn't fair to the baby to leave him for an entire day. He placed the gun down on the table and decided to wait until the next day to do it. He picked the baby up and began rocking back and forth. The baby wasn't responding well so Ben laid the baby back down and headed to the kitchen for some formula.

Sitting on the barstool was Vivien and Moira. Vivien ducked down when she saw Ben enter the room. "He can't see you, dear." Vivien popped back up and added an "Oh, right." Moira took a sip of her tea. "Unless you want him to see you. Do you?"

"No! No, I want him to move on. I made Violet promise me she wouldn't let him see her, either. If he knew we were still here, he'd want to be with us. I'm afraid of what he might do in a moment of despair and that baby needs a father." She watched Ben grab the formula out of the fridge and head towards the microwave.

"No, Ben, not the microwave. Run it under warm water," she whispered. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost like he could hear her, and headed to the sink.

"Why do you always defend him?" Moira asked, not worried about being proper and crossing some invisible line now that Vivien was in everyway an equal now.

"Because, even despite his many flaws, he is a really good dad." She watched in awe as he fed the baby, burped him, and hummed him to sleep. She wanted so badly to hold that baby, to nurse him when he got hungry, wake up with him during the wee hours of the morning. Even though the baby wasn't Ben's, he was still a part of her and she wanted that part to live on with Ben's help. She could see Ben with the baby on his shoulders walking down the road. The image made her smile.

The Murder House was pretty quiet for having as many occupants as it did. Ben had cried himself to sleep after fighting with the fact that both Vivien and Violet were now dead and doomed to walk the house for eternity. Tate stood in the doorway and stared at Ben's sleeping, limp body. His arms crossed in front of his chest, leaning against the frame. _I__want__Violet__to__be__happy.__She__deserves__to__be__happy__even__if__it__'__s__not__with__me. _Tate thought to himself. _Violet__worries__about__her__dad.__If__she__didn__'__t__have__to__worry__about__him,__she__'__d__be__happy.__She__'__d__smile__again. _

"Just do it already, Lurch," a voice spoke from behind him. Tate turned around to see Hayden. "Grow a pair and go kill your baby's granddaddy. Or I will. One way or another, he isn't leaving this house, ever." she added the threat. Tate looked back at Ben and let out a deep sigh.

Before he knew it, he was holding a pillow over Ben's face. "I'm sorry, Ben. I really don't want to hurt you, but I have to try and make things right with Violet. As long as she's happy. And you'll be with your wife, again," Tate whispered, trying to rationalize what he was doing. Ben's arms swung around, knocking the lamp and alarm clock off the nightstand. Tate began adding pressure to Ben's flailing body, waiting for him to take his last breath. Once Ben's body quit fighting, Tate fled the scene.

Tate glared at Hayden as he ran out the room. Hayden was standing in the shadows, watching Ben's lifeless body laying on the bed. She grew a large, smile on her face. "Now we have all the time in the world, Ben," she whispered and walked backwards until she blended into the dark. She walked down the hallway and into the baby's room. She stared at his little chubby cheeks and how peacefully he was sleeping. He really was perfect and she wanted that baby.

She placed both hands underneath him, trying not to wake the sleeping angel. She supported his little head and cuddled him close to her. Her left hand held her stomach. "I would've been a good mother," she mumbled to herself. "And I will be a good mother to you, little boy." She let an smirk play across her lips. "Better than that wife of his could ever do." She took the baby down into the basement and sat down in the rocking chair. She watched as he quietly drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Constance walked in the house to find it empty. She began looking for Ben and the baby when she stumbled across the bedroom. She stood at the foot of the bed. "You stupid son of a bitch," she repeated, over and over again, taking a huff from her lit cigarette.

Ben appeared behind her and stared at his dead body. "I can't believe someone killed me," his tone wasn't really anger, just shock.

She placed the cigarette between her lips, took a long, deep inhale and said, "Serves you right," as she exhaled the smoke in his face. Constance pushed past the shocked ghost and headed off to find the baby. Constance walked around the house, looking into every room to find the baby "Travis? Travis?" she called out into the corridor. From the kitchen entered her extremely attractive, yet deceased boy toy. He leaned on the doorframe, propped on his right arm above his head, his left hand in his pocket. "There you are, my wonderful Travis."

"What do you want, Constance?" he asked, a little annoyed with her lack of visits since he died. When she did walk over to The Murder House, she spent her time with one of her monster children, not him. Obviously she wanted something.

Constance smiled and stepped closer to him, extending her hand to touch his arm. He pulled away. "What's wrong with you, Travis?" She cocked her head to the side, ever so slightly.

He ignored her question. "What do you want?" he asked again.  
>She pulled her hand back and composed herself. "My grandson is missing. I believe one of these annoying ghosts has taken hold of him and I want to take him back home and raise him myself. " She began straightening her skirt that had a wrinkle on it. "This house is no place to raise that baby. He'll be eaten alive."<p>

Travis stood up. "I agree. I believe I saw Hayden with a baby earlier. She was in the basement, rocking him to sleep. I don't know if she's still down there. But since Nora has her own, Hayden is the next best bet." He started down the hall. "I'll help you find him, for the baby's sake."

Constance stared at his back. "Thank you, Travis." He ignored her as they walked into the basement. Sitting in the empty room was Hayden, mindlessly rocking back and forth. Travis walked around the wall so he could get behind the rocker.

"Hayden, give me the baby."

Hayden never looked up, just stared at the baby. "Over my dead body, Grandma," she snapped.

Constance laughed slightly. "Oh, Hayden, we're so past that. The house of dead is no place to raise a baby."

Hayden looked up and smiled. "It is for this baby."

Constance looked at Travis and he pulled out a knife, held it to Hayden's neck, and cut. Blood began pouring out as she mumbled "Oh shit." He grabbed the baby, handed him over to Constance, and disappeared into the shadows.  
>She carried the baby out the front door, never to return again.<p>

One Month Later—

Violet watched Marcy as she went around the house, making sure that everything was neat and in the right place. Violet smirked when she saw that Marcy was holding her mother's dog, Halley. Violet knew that she should not be hovering around Marcy, but she was so bored and curious to see who might move into the house next.

Marcy was showing the house today to a couple that was considering buying it. Marcy put on her big smile when she heard the doorbell ring. "Mr. and Mrs. Ramos! So nice to finally met you in person. Please come in." The couple that stepped through the threshold was young and vibrant. They seemed happy and in love, not faking everything like the Harmon family had went they came to look at the house. The woman's name was Stacey and her husband's name was Miguel. Marcy was quickly closing the front door when it collided with a solid object. A teenage boy, around the age of 18, popped his head out from around the door. His name was Gabriel.

"Please excuse my son. He is attached to that skateboard." Miguel smiled at Marcy and she smiled back. "Oh that is quite alright, just please do not get any marks on the hard wood."

Marcy continued to tour with the couple as Violet watched the son walk around. She followed him up the stairs and around the main hallway. The boy went back down the stairs when he heard Marcy telling the story about how Violet's family had died. "I don't believe in ghosts." The boy stated. Violet laughed quietly to herself. She was just as naïve and stupid when she first moved into this house, but this house will make you a believer.

When the parents continued the tour with Marcy, the boy stayed behind and began to skateboard around the house. Violet shook her head, knowing that he was going to upset the ghosts by doing that. She watched the twins walk in and push the boy off the skateboard. His head slammed against the hard wood, making Violet wince. The boy seemed scared for a moment before his father came into the room. Violet sat down on the staircase and watched the father and son interact. The father seemed so interested in his son's life. Violet wished that her father had been that way when she was alive. Maybe she would still be alive…

The family was sold on the house and decided to buy it right away. They moved in within the next week. All of the ghosts watched them as they got settled and changed the house to their liking. Violet was intrigued by the new guy and spent most of her time observing him. He had picked her old room to be his. How convenient.

Violet peeked around her old bedroom to see if Gabe was anywhere to be seen. He still had a lot of boxes to unpack. Sitting on the desk was his stereo and a box of CDs, she decided to snoop through his collection. She was sorely disgusted by his collection, how could anyone listen to that crap? Hadn't he heard of Nirvana? The Smiths? Morrissey? "What are you doing in my room?" a voice called from the doorway.

Violet turned to look at him, his CDs still in hand. "How do you listen to this shit? Haven't you heard of The Ramones?"

"Who are you?" Gabe asked, ignoring her insulting his musical taste.

Violet smiled. "A ghost of my former self." She swung his CDs around and he reached for them, commenting on how cold her hands were. "You know what they say: cold hands, warm heart." She threw his CDs into the box and the box tipped over. She hopped up on his bed and smiled.

"Could you leave? I kind of want to be alone." He motioned towards the door.

Violet looked over at the door and saw Tate watching them, "Are you sure you want to be alone? They say this house is… haunted," she said with a wink. She decided not to look back at Tate and see his reaction. She focused all of her attention on Gabe.

Stacey and Miguel were unpacking their kitchen when they suddenly became overwhelmed with lust for one another. "Are we going to Christen the house tonight?" she asked with a yearning tone and a wink. Miguel didn't even answer, just picked up his wife and sat her on the counter. He began stripping her of all her clothes and kissing her neck.

Vivien was watching the happy couple, remembering when that was her and Ben. She had a very happy smile across her face when Ben appeared next to her.

"Remember when that was us? When we couldn't keep our hands off each other? Before all the tragedy struck," she sighed longingly. Sure they could still be together intimately, but it was different. They were different.

During the kissing, Miguel mentioned how Gabe would be off at school next year, the two of them would have that big house all to themselves. Stacey caught on to his train of thought, they were going to make a baby, and tonight. "They can't have a baby, not in this house. This house isn't a place to raise a baby," Vivien mumbled to Ben. Ben nodded. "We have to get them out of here. We have to scare them."

Moira walked to the counter and agreed. "Some the souls in this house are miserable, vengeful spirits who want to inflict their fate on anything living. Then there are other souls trapped in here. Innocent, beautiful souls who never knew malice or anger. It's not fair that they're trapped in a place like this. We have to get them out of here."

Tate pulled up a chair to the end of Gabe's bed. He sat down and propped up his feet against the bed. He watched Gabe turn in his sleep. "Having a nice dream?" Gabe shot up in his bed when he heard another guy's voice. "Who the hell are you?" Gabe stared at the blonde teenager sitting at the end of his bed.

"I bet I know what you were dreaming about. I would dream about her too if I could dream. I barely even sleep these days. No rest for the wicked, ya know?" The look in Tate's face was hard and intimidating.

Gabe thought that he must be dreaming. "What? Who? What are you doing in my room?"

Tate ran his hands through his hair. His expression went from scary to sad and hurt within a matter of seconds. "This room. It used to be mine and then it was hers. We spent so much time in here. So many memories…" Tate's voice tapered off as he got lost in his memories of Violet.

"Uh, dude. What the hell are you talking about?" Gabe was convinced that either he was dreaming or someone from the insane asylum had escaped and was currently in his bedroom.

"Violet. I am talking about Violet. She was my girlfriend" Tate wiped away the tears that were beginning to drip down his cheeks.

"That freaky girl from before?"

Tate leaned forward in the chair. "What do you mean by freaky?" He growled at Gabe.

The look on Tate's face scared Gabe and he began to stutter. "Uh… nothing. She..

She seemed nice. She never said that she had a boyfriend."

Tate continued to cry. "We… we sorta broke up."

"Look, dude. Break ups suck, I get it. I won't make a move on her." Gabe could see that Tate was hurting, but he still thought that he was a crazy person.

Tate didn't speak for a minute, but then his face turned hard again. "You know… dude." He spat. "I don't think you do get it."

Gabe eyes grew wide. He was about to throw Tate out of his bedroom, but then he heard is his mother scream. He jumped out of his bed but was stopped from leaving the room by Tate. "Get out of my way!" He tried to push past Tate, but Tate threw him down to the floor. "I can't let you leave."

"Why are you doing this?" Gabe yelled.

Tate began pacing back and forth. "I could see how she looked at you. She liked you. You are a good guy right?" Tate looked down at Gabe. "You have a lot of friends? Play some sports? Make good grades?"

"What?" Gabe scooted backward on the floor whenever Tate walked closer to him.

"You make good grades right? You're smart?" Tate continued to move closer to Gabe until the boy on the floor was pressed against the desk.

"Uh, yea. I make average grades." Gabe was very confused as to what was going on.

"Good." Tate smiled and sighed. "Average is good. Normal is good. Violet deserves someone that is normal."

Gabe tried to stand again, but Tate pushed him back onto the ground. "I don't want to hurt you!" He yelled at Gabe. "But I am going to have to kill you." He grabbed a knife out of this pocket with one hand and placed his other hand around Gabe's throat. Tate raised the knife and moved to stab it into Gabe's chest, but his hand stopped right before he touched skin. Tate tried again and was stopped short. What was wrong with him? Tate looked into Gabe's eyes and could see his fear.

"Could you stop looking at me? Stand up and turn around!" Tate was crying and yelling. He grabbed Gabe and pulled him to his feet before turning him around so that his back was facing Tate. Tate grabbed one of Gabe's shoulders and placed the knife against the boy's neck. "I have to kill you so that she isn't alone for forever. She has to have someone!"

After Miguel got up from his bed, sleep walking just like Ben did before him, Stacey stirred in her bed. The dark Rubber Man figure stood in the doorway, watching her reach for her husband, but only feeling the bed. The figure slowly approached the sleeping woman and positioned himself on top of her. She opened her eyes and began screaming. She threw him off of her and onto the floor. "MIGUEL!" she screeched in terror. But nobody answered.

The figure started to get back up to its feet and lunge towards her. "MIGUEL!" she screamed as she ran down the hallway. No matter where she went, the figure followed her. She ran down the stairs, into the dining room only to come across a gruesome sight of a woman's body cut into two pieces. The body began talking to her. She ran terrified into the spare bathroom. The tub was full of water and a woman began to rise from the water, "Do you see what she did to me?" the ghost asked.

Stacey ran back out the bathroom, still calling for her husband to help her. She ran towards a wall that had the word _run_ written on it in blood. She ran into the basement, but the Rubber Man figure trapped her. She was sobbing for her husband when he finally woke up and heeded her call. He followed her frantic voice into the basement where he saw the Rubber Man and began punching him.

Vivien walked into the light. "Ben! How could you? The new family isn't even here a week and you're trying to seduce her!" she shouted as she took the Rubber Man mask off him.

Stacey hid her face into Miguel's chest. "Who the hell are you people?" Miguel asked.

Vivien smiled. "He used to be my husband." She took a knife and stabbed him in the heart, ripping southward until he was like a zipper and his guts began spilling out. Miguel and Stacey stood in pure shock. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!"

Ben groaned in pain before he took a pistol and shot Vivien in the middle of her head. "_You _have no idea how long _I_ have wanted to do _that_," he said before the two of them fell to the floor.

After a few minutes, the stood back up. "This is what this house does to you. It messes with your brain. Get out of this house before it's too late," Vivien told Miguel and Stacey. The scared couple ran up the stairs and out the door. Vivien high-fived Ben. "Good shot," she noted.

He bowed. "Good slice. I don't think we have to worry about anybody using this suit again," he said as he wrapped his arm around Vivien's shoulder and they walked proudly up the stairs.

Tate had the knife pressed against Gabe's throat. He was about to slide it across Gabe's skin when he heard her voice. "Tate, stop. Put the knife down." Her voice had no emotion. It was strong and commanding.

Tate shook his head and let his tears fall freely from his eyes. "I can't. I am doing this for you. Everything I have done has been for you!" He was screaming and shaking Gabe back and forth. Gabe was making small crying noises. "I won't let you be alone, Violet. This is my fault, and I am trying to fix it." Tate steadied his hand again, trying to finish what he started.

"Not him, Tate." Violet's voice was a little bit more urgent when she spoke. She was worried that Tate would hurt Gabe. She did not feel anything toward Gabe, but the poor guy did not deserve to die in this prison.

"Then what do you want?" Tate screamed at her again.

Violet could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. No one had every asked her what she wanted. "I wanted you, Tate. I wanted to be with you for always."

Tate loosened his grip on Gabe and turned his head to the side so that he could see Violet. "You told me to go away, Violet."

Violet took a step toward Tate slowly. "I know… But I never got to say goodbye. I reacted without thinking. I'm sorry, Tate. Let me say goodbye to you like I should have the first time." She held her small hand out to him and pleaded with him with her eyes. He stared into her eyes for a moment before turning and placing the knife in her hand. She threw the knife behind her and took his large hand into hers. She tightened her grip on his hand and then motioned with her eyes to Gabe to tell him to leave. Gabe ran out of the room quickly.

"Vi, I am so sorry. I just want to make you happy." Violet brushed her fingers against Tate's cheeks, wiping his tears away. "Shh… Come here." She grabbed onto his neck and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss started off gentle but then Tate pulled her body flush against his and deepened the kiss. One of his hands rested on the small of her back and the other was tangled in her long hair. Violet kept her hands on either side of his face. Tate whined when she pulled away from his lips.

Violet could not bear to look into his eyes. She knew that if she did, she would lose all of her strength to finish what she started. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "I will always love you, Tate, but it's just too soon. Goodbye." Tate could hear her words echoing in his mind as he watched her disappear from his arms. He could still feel her lips on his. He could not hold in the sobs that wracked through his body. He felt the same way he did when he watched Violet die. How many times could he lose her before he completely lost himself?

Vivien, Ben, and Violet watched with pride as the Ramos family frantically ran to their car and pulled out the driveway. "There's just going to be another family, they won't know what they're getting themselves into," Vivien whispered with a smile.

"Yeah, but we'll know what to do," Ben chuckled.

_**Part 2 will be posted soon! It will definitely leave you wanting so much more ;)**_


	2. Part 2 The End

_**Here is how that episode should have ended!**_

One Week Later—

The house was completely quiet. Vivien was sitting in one of the empty rooms downstairs, holding her cello. Now that she was dead, she had all of the time in the world, and she decided to start playing again. She had been rehearsing for the past hour and decided it was time for a break. Her head turned to the side when she heard a noise coming from the basement. At first she thought that she was hallucinating because the noise sounded like a baby's cries.

Vivien walked down the basement stairs and saw Nora sitting next to a baby bassinet. Nora had her head in her hands but noticed that there was another person in the room with her. "Oh, please tell me that you are the nanny? The baby will not stop crying!"

Vivien walked over to the bassinet and saw the small baby lying inside of it. "Yes, ma'm. I am the nanny. I am here to help you." Vivien bent down so that she could reach her hand into the bassinet. Nora lifted her head and saw that it was Vivien. "Oh the birth mother. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Please," she shooed Vivien's hand away. "Do not touch my son. He is mine now." Vivien pulled her hand back. She knew that she had to be gentle when talking to Nora because she was so fragile.

"I just want to help. You look so tired. I know a few tricks to get him to quiet down. Please, let me help you." Vivien smiled at Nora, and Nora nodded her head, signaling for Vivien to take the baby. Vivien gently picked up the tiny baby boy. He was so little. As soon as she cradled him to her chest, he stopped crying. Vivien smiled down at her baby boy.

"I don't know how you do that. He will never stop crying when I hold him. I think that I have finally realized that I do not want to be a mother. I was almost to the point of harming him if he did not quiet down. My mother was an awful mother, and I am just like her. I think I am going to go lie down for a bit." Vivien watched Nora disappear into the darkness. The house seemed to have a bit less sorrow. Nora had moved on and left the house for good.

Vivien walked upstairs into the main house with her baby boy. "You are too perfect, little boy. What should your name be? Nickolas? John?" The baby cooed in her arms, making her smile even wider. The little baby with no name was a blessing to the family that was doomed to live forever in the Murder House.

"Moira, look who I found in the basement." Vivien spoke to the older woman as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Vivien, he is beautiful." Moira smiled down at the newborn in Vivien's arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" Vivien extended her arms out to Moira so that she could take the baby. Moira cradled the baby to her chest and smiled. "He is perfect. I never had the chance to be a mother. It was probably because I was a tramp in my younger days." Moira laughed at her own joke.

"Well Moira, since he is going to be a newborn for forever, I am going to need a lot of help with him."

Moira looked up at Vivien, concerned. "Oh I was never trained to be a nanny."

Vivien laughed this time. "No, I am not asking you to be his nanny. I was wondering if you would like to be his God mother." Moira smiled as tears filler her eyes. "I would be honored."

Tate watched as Ben was cleaning up his office, sweeping some of the mess left over from the Ramos. It was almost Christmas, the house needed to look spotless. "Ben?" Tate spoke as he entered the room. Ben looked up and glared at Tate. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, and I don't blame you. But, it's just… I miss our talks. I think you were really helping me," Tate fought to keep his emotions under control.

Ben looked into his glassy eyes and began clapping. "Very good Tate. You had me fooled. You had Violet fooled. We all thought you were just some lonely boy who needed a friend, but you're a monster Tate. By definition, you're a psychopath, you're incapable of remorse or a conscious." Ben continued cleaning up. "Oh, and just between the two of us, therapy doesn't work."

Tate had a puzzled look on his face. "It doesn't work? Then why do people do it?"

Ben clenched his jaw. "BECAUSE, Tate, nobody wants to take responsibility for the crazy in their lives. They all want to blame their mothers for not loving them enough, or the kids at school for not pay attention to them. So us therapists take their checks and sit while they grip and moan day after day over their shitty lives. They pay us to listen to them and make them feel… special."

Tate began grinning. "You son of a bitch."

"I'm the son of a bitch? Tate you are a pathological liar and a psychopath. You're incapable of remorse or a conscious. You killed people, Tate." Tate took a deep breath. "I bet you can't even admit to what you have done. Finally own up to your own actions without blaming someone else." Tate didn't speak and Ben began laughing.

"In 1994 I set fire to my mom's boyfriend. I murdered 15 kids at Westfield high school. I killed the gay couple who lived here before you. And I… raped… your wife."

"I'm not your priest, Tate. Telling me what you did won't achieve anything."

Tate could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, he was losing control of his emotions.

"So that's it? I have no chance at mercy?"

"Forgiveness, Tate, only works if you tell the person directly involved. And even then, mercy doesn't work on the already damned." Ben turned around and started to walk out the door.

"I—I—I killed you, Ben!" Tate shouted. Ben turned around in disbelief. "I—I didn't want to but I didn't think I had any other choice. You see, Violet, I care about her more than I do myself. She is unhappy and if I can make her happy, then even if I don't get to be with her, then I'll feel like my life existence wasn't a complete waste."

Ben stepped closer. "Who the hell do you think you are to know what would make my daughter happy?"

Tate's eyes filled with sadness, and ever so slightly, fear. "I know she was depressed when she was alive. Did you know she cut herself? Did you know your daughter was already dead where it mattered before I even came into her life? Her body was just too stubborn to accept it."

Ben grabbed Tate's neck. "You killed my Violet?" he growled. Although Ben already knew that she had taken pills, he was doing exactly what he accused Tate and all of his other patients of doing… blaming another for his crappy life.

"No! I would never hurt her! She killed herself! I found her, I kept her from dying alone and scared. I only killed you because she worries about you all the time." Ben's grip loosened. "I figured you'd be happy because you had your family back and she wouldn't have to worry about you anymore, or ever lose you." Tate began gnawing on his lip as he waited for Ben to punch him or yell some more.

Ben staggered backwards to the floor. He looked up at Tate. "I forgive you, Tate." He spoke with as much sincerity as he could manage. "I forgive you for killing me because you're right, you gave me a second chance with my family. I can spend forever righting the pain I caused them when we were alive. Thank you, Tate."

Tate stared at Ben as he started out the door. "Ben?" Ben turned around. "Could we maybe hang out sometime?" Ben just blinked a couple times, never actually answering before he left.

Violet was standing on the top of the latter, reaching to the top of the tall tree to place an ornament on a lonely branch. Christmas was in full swing at the Murder House. Ben had cut down one of the decorative trees from the back yard so that Violet and Moira could decorate it with ornaments from the attic. Moira held up a box of ornaments to Violet.

"These are ancient." Violet held one of the round ornaments in her hand.

Moira laughed. "You will soon learn, Miss Violet, that the word ancient holds no meaning to people that live for an eternal day. Time has no meaning in this house."

Ben walked into the living room with a smile on his face. "Who is ready to plug the tree in?" Moira and Violet smiled at him. He connected the two wires, and the tree burst into life. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" He questioned in wonder.

"I have." Vivien said from behind Ben. He turned around to see the small baby that she was holding in her arms. "This little boy is truly a blessing. And he looks just like his daddy." Ben smiled at Vivien and kissed her on her lips.

"Even after everything that has happened I am so happy." He smiled at his wife and then at Violet and Moira.

Everyone in the living room was happy. They might be very unconventional, but they were a family none the less. Violet had not smiled so brightly in a long time. She was happy that her family was together and complete. She was happy that her mother had ended up with one of her babies. She was happy that Moira was happy. She continued to smile as she looked around the room. Something caught her eye in the shadows in the hallway. She could make out two figures staring into the bright living room, Tate and Hayden. Her smile fell, and she quickly turned back to focus on the tree.

Hayden turned looked at Tate, "Are you really going to cry over her, again? Aren't you all cried out? Get over her. She's never going to talk to you again. She's never going to let you into her, again."

Tate ignored Hayden's words. One day he would be able to hold her again. One day she'd be his again. "I'll wait forever if I have to." He fumbled around with the engagement ring he had been holding since he first saw Violet. From the first day, when he caught her cutting herself, he knew she was his forever. His happy ending, not that he even believed he deserved one after everything he had done. But love makes you do crazy things.

Violet climbed down the ladder and walked into the hallway. Tate followed her. "Leave me alone Tate," she warned.

He stepped from the shadows and looked down at the floor. "Violet, that kiss you gave me, did it really feel like a 'goodbye' to you? Because it didn't feel that way to me. It felt like a 'hey there' or a 'what's up?' or better yet, 'I love you and miss you'."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Tate, I kissed you so that Gabe could get away from you. I still can't forgive you."

Tate got down on his knees and slid over to her, taking her hand in his. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, Violet. I know you can't. And I wouldn't expect you to. But when you fall in love, you go crazy. And before you know it, the whole world around you is different. It's only you and that person. You don't see anyone else. You'd do anything for them. Violet, that's how I am with you. I love you with every part of me, even though some of those parts aren't nice, you've helped me see I can change. That I want to change. For you, I want to change. I'll never be your knight in shining armor, but maybe just maybe I could be the one to love you for all of eternity." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. Violet gasped. "I know you and I are anything but traditional, but this is one tradition I like. Violet Harmon, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I have done some weird shit. But my love for you has only grown stronger. I will spend the rest of time proving to you that I'm different, that I have changed, that I will never let anything hurt you, ever again. If you still love me, please let me show you. If you don't love me, I will understand and never bother you again."

Violet stared into his dark eyes. She wasn't able to figure out her emotions. Her head was reeling. She knew she loved him with every fiber of her being, but she still couldn't forgive him. She knew he had changed. She could see it in his eyes. She looked at the beautiful ring he held in his fingers and took it between hers. _Forever is an awfully long time to be alone,_ she thought to herself as she smiled at him.


End file.
